Second Chance At Love
by SweetGA07
Summary: After all the years they spent apart when he chose the wrong woman,Shana learned to move on with her life.Now he's back and wanting a second chance to prove to her that he's always loved her and wanting a chance to get to know the daughter he never knew
1. FlashBack

Flashback

Flashback

Shana looked around the hotel room she was sharing with her lover for the last few nights.

"When are you going to leave her?" Shana asked looking up from the bed towards her lover of a year. "Jim when are you going to leave Lori?" she added because he wouldn't answer her.

Jim looked up at her and took a sip of his beer while looking with a blank face.

"I told you that I would and I am going to." Jim replied taking another swig of his beer. "When the right time comes along." He added knowing it would hit her cord.

Shana stood up from the bed and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"So when is the right time huh Jim?" Shana said questioning him knowing he hated to be questioned and he hated it worse when it came to a female. "When am I going to get you to myself?" she added.

"When I get the right damn time!" Jim shouted putting his beer can on the table. "When I say the time is right Shana is the time I'll leave my family for you!" he added.

"That didn't answer my damn question jackass!" Shana said pushing at his chest. "I'm not going to wait around forever. I'm sick of having to share you with that whore!" she added.

Right as she said whore Jim's head snapped up making Shana walk back a little bit. He grabbed her upper shoulders and looked at her with very intense eyes.

"Do not call the mother of my children a whore!" Jim shouted while he pointed a finger in her face.

"Get me go!" Shana said pushing him away from her as she leaned against the wall. "You know it as well as I do Jim that she is one but here is the thing I've waited to damn long so its either me or that damn whore!" she added.

Jim looked at her he never expected her to say that to him. Shana and him have been through up and downs and he never expected her to say that. He told her in the start of their secret relationship she would never make him pick between her and Lori.

"Fine!" Jim shouted while Shana looked at him. "Lori!" he added.

"Fine I'm gone!" Shana said grabbed her bag from beside the door and put her flip flops on. "It was nice knowing you and thanks for making me waste a year of life." She added as she slammed the door in his face leaving him dazed in the middle of their hotel room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Rhea." Shana said picking up her gym bag along with her daughter's over night bag.

Rhea ran out of her playroom as fast as her little legs would get her to her mom. Shan smiled when she grabbed a hold to her leg.

"You ready to go see Uncle Tommy?" Shana asked with a smile.

"Yea Yea!" Rhea said clapping her little hands as her mom tried to put her jacket on her.

Shana laughed at her daughter reaction as she opened the door and waited for her to get out of the house. She grabbed the keys to her 2008 Ford Taurus. She closed the door then locked it and grabbed her daughter's hand and walked towards the car. She unlocked the door and Rhea opened the door and hopped into her car seat.

"You ready baby?" Shana asked as she buckled her into the seat.

"Me want my Uncie Tom Tom." Rhea said clapping her hands while Shana made sure she was locked in.

Shana the bags in the bottom floor board and closed the door holding keys and turned the car on put the heater on then the seat belt. She looked in the rear view mirror made a face at her daughter making her do it back. She put the car in reverse and pulled out into the street in her middle class life style.

"Uncie Tom Tom!" Rhea said clapping her hands.

"We are going baby." Shana said going down the road with a smile on her face.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the place where they were going. Shana pulled into the drive and noticed a truck that she wasn't formal with. She put the car in park and saw that Rhea was looking around at the yard for any signs of Kimberly and Briana the twins of Tommy and Trisha.

"I think they are in the house baby." Shana said putting the car in park.

She opened the back door and grabbed the bags and put them on her shoulder then unbuckled her daughter and put her on the ground. She looked around as she hit the lock button on the keychain. She grabbed her daughter's hand and walked towards the door. Rhea knocked on the door making Shana laugh a little bit. The door open and right as Shana went to say something she came face to face with someone she hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Ahh Hi." Shana said while Jim looked at her with a shocked face. "Where are Trisha and Tommy?" she added.

Right as she finished her comment Trisha walked up and pushed Jim out the way and Rhea went straight to her screaming.

"Come on you guys." Trisha said as Shana walked in and their bags down on the side of the door.

"What is he doing here?" Shana whispered into Trisha's ear.

"He is here to see Tommy." Trisha replied as they walked into the living room.

Shana stayed close to Trisha while Jim watched Shana closely. Right then the twins walked into the room and grabbed Rhea then took her into their play room.

"Thank you for watching her Trisha you don't know how much it means to me." Shana said with a smile trying to ignore that the very man she was in love with was standing right there.

"Your welcome you know that I love her like she was mine." Trisha said with a laugh. "Now go work out in the gym." She added.

Shana nodded at her then walked out of the living room. Jim looked at Trisha with a raised eye brow.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were still in contract with her?" Jim asked looking at his best friend's wife.

"Since when Shana any of your business Jim?" Trisha asked crossing her arms. "Everyone knows about that whole relationship you guys had on the side and you sent her packing Jim so just leave her and that child alone" she added with a finger pointing at him.

Before Jim could say anything Trisha walked out while Tommy walked in.

"Damn I leave you alone with my wife and you already managed to piss her off what did you do?" Tommy asked laughing.

"Tommy why didn't you tell me you guys were in contact with Shana?" Jim asked.

"Shana is here?" Tommy asked while Jim nodded. "Shit you were suppose to be gone." He added.

Jim raised an eye brow at him as he went to the gym that was in his friend's home. Shana looked up from the punching bag and saw him come down the stairs.

"What do you want Jim?" Shan asked as she put the boxing gloves on her hips.

"Why didn't you call me or something?" Jim asked looking at her.

Shana looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Call you?" Shana said with a raised eye brow. "Jim you picked Lori over me 5 years ago what don't you get of I'm gone didn't you get?" she added.

"What was I suppose to do?" Jim asked. "Leave my family for a woman who I spent a year with?" he added.

"Jim I am not in your life then and I won't be now so leave." Shana said going back to punching the bag.

Trisha and Tommy walked down the stairs looking at them.

"Jim!" shouted Trisha making him look at her. "I told you to not go near her!" she added.

"This is between me and Shana!" Jim shouted making Trisha close her fist.

"I've got it." Shana said looking at her. "Go back upstairs." She added.

The couple did what they were told while Jim looked at her as she took the boxing gloves off.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" Jim looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Shana said looking at him. "My daughter isn't yours." She added.

"She looks like all the others that are mine." Jim said trying to get her to admit that, that child was his.

Shana looked at him and shook her head.

"Rhea's father is Kenny Hickey." Shana said trying to sound convincing.

"Excuse me?" Jim said looking at her with a raised eye brow. "She can't be more then 5! You left me about 5 years does that tell me u cheated on me?" he added.

Shana rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Her father is the member of the bad Type O Negative." Shana said looking up at him. "She doesn't look like any of your kids she looks like Kenny." She added.

She looked around the gym and she walked around him hoping to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me she isn't mine." Jim said making her look at him.

"She isn't yours." Shana said looking somewhat into his eyes.

"Your lying I can it in your voice." Jim said letting her go before going to the stairs.

Shana looked at the floor then looked at him.

"She isn't your daughter Jim she hasn't been your daughter for 5 years!" Shana shouted running towards the stairs. "You gave her up when you picked Lori!" she added.

"BUT SHE IS MY DAMN FUCKING DAUGHTER SHANA!" Jim shouted walking back down the stairs and pointed at her. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I HAD ANOTHER CHILD SHE IS MINE!" he added.

Shana swallowed hard and looked at him hoping he wouldn't snap.

"SHE IS MY DAMN DAUGHTER!" Jim shouted hitting the wall behind him with his fist. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KEEPING ME OUT OF HER LIFE FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS!" he added.

"YOU PICKED THE WOMAN WHO CHEATED ON YOU OVER THE WOMAN YOU KNEW WHO WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!" Shana shouted back. "I WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP ANYTHING TO BE WITH YOU TO KEEP YOU SAVE AND GIVE YOU A FAMILY!" she added.

Jim looked at her before thinking he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips taking her by surprise. Shana pushed him away and touched her face.

"Don't you ever do that again." Shana said touching her lips. "You lost that right along time ago." She added.

She ran up the stairs because she knew that she would have kissed him back if she stayed down there in the gym.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shana what happen?" Trisha asked as she stood up from the couch.

Shana looked up at her friends who were walking towards her. Tommy looked at her and then at the floor.

"You could have told me he was going to be here Tommy and I wouldn't have brought Rhea!" Shana shouted while pointing at him.

"You know what Shana?" Tommy said moving in front of his wife.

"What?" Shana said putting her hands on her hips.

Tommy gave her one his evil grins and stepped towards her.

"He has just as much of a right to that child as you do!" Tommy said looking at her. "He might have picked the woman who cheated on him but at the time it was the right thing to do!" he added.

"No he doesn't Thomas!" Shana said using his full name. "He gave up the right to that child when he picked her and I walked out of his life. He could have came after me but no! All he did was stay drunk and fuck girls on the side once I left! I know all the damn fucking stories!" she added.

"That is the damn past stop living in it!" Tommy shouted while Trisha got between them.

Shana looked at him like she was ready to cry. She shook her head then walked down to the play room and grabbed Rhea along with their bags and looked at Trisha and Tommy then Jim who walked up the stairs.

"I don't live in the past I live in the fact that I loved a man who was never mine." Shana said putting her daughter's jacket on. "But I got one great thing out of it and I won't let her be the mistake like the relationship was." She added while she put her jacket on.

"That relationship wasn't a mistake." Jim said stepping closer to them.

Shana looked up at him and put piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes it was Jim." Shana said looking at Rhea who was watching them. "I got a daughter out of it Jim that is the only thing that was great out of the relationship." She added with a smile.

"We had something great." Jim said looking down at Rhea who was eyeing him. "I gave you a daughter." He added hoping to get something from her.

"Jim we had something then but not now. You gave me a daughter but that is all you gave me." Shana said picking Rhea up. "But she doesn't know you as her father so don't come around." She added.

She walked out of the house closing the door behind her. Shana grabbed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the doors. She put Rhea in her car seat and made sure she was strapped in. She looked around and saw Jim coming out into the yard.

"She is my daughter Shana you can't take her away from me!" Jim shouted pointing at Rhea.

"She isn't your daughter James Fullington!" Shana shouted back at him. "I was the one who carried her for 9 months alone. I was the one who was for her when she said her first words when she took her first steps not you!" she added.

Jim looked around the yard then at her. Shana opened her car door and looked at him.

"It isn't my fault I wasn't there I didn't know!" Jim shouted at her.

"Your right you didn't know but Jim you could have come after us and we would have been there but no you didn't so don't try to make me feel bad." Shana said getting into her car. "Stay away." She added before closing the door.

Jim looked at her as she pulled out into the street. Shana watched him as she turned the wheel as she put the car in drive she pulled forward and went down the street leaving the man she wants so badly standing in the middle of the drive way having a fit. Trisha walked out onto the steps and looked at him.

"Why don't you go after her?" Trisha asked.

"She told me not too." Jim replied looking down at the grass. "I've got a 5 year old daughter I've missed so much." He added.

"Since when do you ever listen?" Trisha asked with a laugh and a smile. "Come on we have so much to catch you up on." She added.

Jim watched the car disappear into the streets then looked at his friend.

"How?" he asked with a sad voice.

"This is why god made us women." Trisha said laughing making him laugh. "Video tapes, scrapbooks, and pictures." She added.

Jim followed her into the house and Trisha shook her head as she closed the door. About 15 minutes down the street Shana had pulled over onto the side of the road and started to cry.

"Mommy you ok?" Rhea asked lookin at her mom in the front seat.

"Yea im fine baby mommy just got something in her eye." Shana said smiling at her daughter as she pulled back into the street to go home.

It took them only a few moments to get home and Shana grabbed her daughter from her seat along with the bags and walked to her front door she gave the keys to Rhea and she opened the door. Shana smiled as she pushed the door open. Rhea shredded her jacket and took off running towards the kitchen.

"Your snack is coming." Shana said laughing.

She grabbed the jacket from the floor and put it on the hook and walked into the kitchen to see that Rhea was crawling into her chair. Shana helped her into the chair then she looked around the kitchen and spotted an apple.

"How about apples and peanut butter?" Shana asked looking at her daughter.

"Yum Yum." Rhea said laughing and clapping her hands.

Shana turned around and looked at her daughter. There wasn't any thing to deny that she wasn't Jim's child. She looked like him in the face she even had his blue eyes while she had her mothers blonde hair. Shana just wanted to go back to that house and say she was sorry to him but she knew if she did he would use it against her like he had done in the past.

"Do you think I would give up that easily?" said a male voice.

Shana turned around and saw……………


	4. Chapter 3

"Jim get out of my house

"Jim get out of my house." Shana said looking at him. "I told you to stay away from me and my daughter and I mean it!" she added.

"You can't let me miss out on her life anymore!" Jim shouted making Shana jump and Rhea start to cry. "I'm sorry bab..." he added but he was cute off.

Shana got in between Jim and Rhea. She looked like she was ready to hurt him.

"Don't even think about calling my daughter baby because she isn't your baby James." Shana said looking at him. "I am sorry but no she is mine Jim I love her more then you will ever know." She added.

"Can I talk to you alone Sha please." Jim said putting a book down on the table for Rhea.

She just turned around and finished cutting the apples into slices and put some peanut butter on the plate. She put down on the table for her daughter and nodded for him to follow her.

"Rhea mommy is going to go living room and I'll be right back." Shana said kissing her daughter's head.

Shana walked into the living room with Jim close behind her. She stood in the middle of the living room as she watched him walk closer towards her.

"How can you afford a 2 story house?" Jim asked looking around the living room.

"Did you come all the way here to ask how I could afford this and besides how did you find me?" Shana asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jim chuckled sending shivers down Shana's body.

"Well Trisha told me how to get here and plus I want to be in her life Sha she is my daughter even though I missed 5 years of life!" Jim said stepping closer to Shana who was standing her ground.

"Listen to me Jim I am her mother and I was the one who was there when she says daddy I am both mother and father for her." Shana said putting her arms to her side.

"Let me be the father please Shana I'm begging you." Jim said now holding her by her upper arms. "I want to prove to you that I am not some drunk who goes from woman to woman anymore I don't drink as much anymore period." He added.

Shana turned her head from looking at him because she knew if she looked into his eyes she would give into him no matter what.

"Sha if the things I knew now that I knew then maybe things would have been different but I didn't I'm sorry that I didn't come after you." Jim said now cupping her cheek and she wasn't looking at him. "I should have went after you Sha I'll admit it but there is nothing I can about that but right now I can make up for lost time." He added making her look at him.

"Jim please don.." Shana started to say but was cut off by Jim kissing her lips gently.

As a natural reaction Shana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer because to her it felt really good to feel the lips of the man she was in love against hers for the first time almost 5 years. She broke the kiss and stepped back touching her lips a little.

"I don't know what come over me I'm sorry Sha." Jim said running his hand through is much dyed blonde hair.

Shana looked at him touching her lips giving him a smile on her face.

"Jim I will think about you coming back into our lives but Jim you will not in any way, shape, or form tell her that you are her father." Shana said looking at her.

"But Sha that 5 year old blonde hair blue eyed child is mine you can see me in her and how the hell do you expect me not to say yes Darlin she is mine?" Jim said looking at her.

Shana went to say something when she turned and saw Rhea standing there looking at them with wide eyes.

"You're my daddy?" Rhea asked with peanut butter all over her chubby face.

"No bab.." Jim said but Shana cut him off putting her hand over his mouth.

Shana walked over to her daughter and got down on her level. She looked down at the ground then up at her.

"Baby, do you see that man over there?" Shana asked her daughter as she pointed at Jim as Rhea nodded at her. "That man is your daddy." She added.

Right as the word daddy came out of Shana's mouth Rhea took off running and attached her self to Jim's leg. Shana shook her head at her daughter's reaction.

"Jim did I tell you that she already knew that you were her father." Shana said walking over towards them while Jim picked Rhea up.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked looking at Shana who was smiling.

"I made sure she knew who her daddy was James I'm not like most women who doesn't know or doesn't tell." Shana said while he growled at her. "Rhea show him your room." She added.

Jim put her down on to the floor and she grabbed his hand making him bend down somewhat and she drug him up the stairs. Shana followed them shaking her head. Rhea pushed her door open and Jim walked into the room and saw that his stuff was just about every where.

"See you are my daddy." Rhea said proudly.

"Yes I see that." Jim said shaking his head with that smile on his face.

Right then he looked at Rhea and she was doing the same smirk making Shana laugh.

"Now I dare you or anyone to tell me she isn't your daughter. She acts just like you minus the beer part." Shana said pointing at Jim. "Jim I know I've been a stubborn ass bitch but im sorry." She added.

"OOO MOMMY YOU SAID BAD WORD!" Rhea said pointing at her mother with her hand over her mouth.

Jim laughed at Rhea then looked at Shana.

"Want me to teach her a lesson?" Jim asked his daughter who nodded at her. "I think I can do that." He added.

Shana looked at him with a raised eye brow. He walked over to and got close to her and pulled her lips onto his making Rhea put her hand over her eyes and giggle breaking her parents apart.

"Ewww." Rhea said with a girly girl giggle.

Jim moved away from Shana fast and picked Rhea up and threw her into the air making her scream and laugh loud.

"Come on baby I have time to make up for." Jim said kissing Rhea's cheek making her laugh.

Shana followed Jim and Rhea down stairs to see them go into the kitchen. She saw that Jim was washing her face. To bring her out of her thoughts her door bell went off making her jerk.

"I'm going to get the door." Shana said as he nodded at her.

Shana jogged to her door and opened it to her find her best friend Johanna and her boyfriend Phil (CM Punk) standing there.

"Where is my god daughter?" Johanna asked looking at Shana.

"She is with her father in the kitchen." Shana said letting them into the house.

"Short brown hair girl say what?" Phil said looking at his best friend with a raised eye brow.

"He knows about her now don't give me that look Phil he has a right to be with her." Shana said looking at him. "I'm not short im 5'7 normal height!" she added.

Phil and Johanna laughed at their friend's reaction. Jim and Rhea walked into the living room and Rhea took off running towards them.

"UNCIE COOKIE UNCIE COOKIE!" Rhea said taking a fly leap into Phil's arm.

"Honey bun!" Phil said catching the little girl in mid air.

Jim raised his eye brow at Shana who was standing beside Johanna talking.

"Uncie Cookie?" Jim asked making Phil laugh.

"Yea CM stands for Cookie Master and Rhea here alls me that all the time." Phil replied at Jim's question.

Johanna looked at Jim then looked back at Shana.

"You're in love with that old man?" Johanna whispered making Shana hit her friend's arm.

"Jo he isn't old baby after all he gave me a daughter." Shana said making Johanna laugh at her.

Shana shook her head at her friend because her friend had been dating the same guy for the past 2 years. She looked Jim, Phil, and Rhea who were all laughing.

"Guys it's getting late and I have to get Rhea up for her first day of school tomorrow." Shana said with a smile on her face.

"Mommy can daddy be here in the morning?" Rhea asked looking at her mom.

"Ask him not me." Shana said yawning.

"Sure." Jim said kissing her everywhere on her cheeks making her laugh. "Goodnight angel." He added.

He handed Rhea to Shana put her on her hip. Johanna kissed her god daughter's cheek while Phil tickled her. Jim walked out of the house with Johanna and Phil behind him. Shana locked the door and put Rhea back down on her feet.

"Come on lets get you a bath." Shana said holding out her hand. "It's bad that he didn't answer your last night cause you could have told him huh?" she added with a smile.

"Mmhmm Fullington." Rhea replied making her mom laugh as they walked up stairs to get her clean.


	5. Chapter 4

"Come on baby time to get up and get ready for school

"Come on baby time to get up and get ready for school." Shana said walking into her daughter's room turning on her light.

The light turned on and Rhea wasn't in her bed Shana's eyes got big and ran over to her daughter's bed and looked under the bed then in the closer.

"Rhea baby!?" shouted Shana as she looked in the toy boxes.

She started to freak and ran down the stairs in her bath robe. Shana got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her kitchen light on. She grabbed a bat from the closet and closely walked into the kitchen to find that Jim and Rhea were fixing breakfast.

"Jim it's 6:30 in the morning why and how?" Shana said putting the bat down beside the door.

"I was staying with Tommy and I told him that I had to be up early to see her off to school and he gave me his key." Jim replied putting some pancakes onto a plate.

She closed her robe some more then walked over to wear was sitting in her night clothes on the counter.

"You could have woke me up so I wouldn't have freaked out when I went into my daughter's room and find she isn't there James." Shana said nodding at him as she took a piece of fruit from bowl on the table.

"Sorry I looked at you but you looked so peaceful I wanted to be evil but behaved." Jim said giving her one of his wicked smiles.

"Oh my you behaved? Since when did you turn into a good boy?" Shana asked with a raised eye brow.

He went to answer that but kept his mouth shut because Rhea was wanting on the answer to but he knew it would be sexual so he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright enough of the man cooking it's time for mommy to cook." Shana said hitting Jim with her hips to bump him out of the way.

"No I want his food." Rhea said as Jim helped her down from the counter.

"Oh ok." Shana said putting the pot back under the counter.

Jim grabbed the stuff and walked over to the table with it. Shana walked over to the table and sat down at the end and watched Rhea eat. Jim was eating and sometimes looking at Shana who was look away. Shana looked at the clock and smiled.

"Come on missy we have to get you ready." Shana said standing up from chair.

"I want daddy to dance me." Rhea said with a huge smile.

Shana nodded at Jim as he picked Rhea up and walked up stairs. Shana sighed as she did the dishes then jogged up the stairs to her room. She changed into a pair of blue jean pants, a long sleeve blue turtle neck, and put on her tennis shoes.

"Daddy is taking me mom." Rhea shouted really loudly as she walked into the room.

"Where?" Shana asked.

"School!" Rhea said very happily.

"We are both are." Shana said looking away from her.

She grabbed her keys from the dresser along with her pocket book. She looked at Jim who was standing there in black slacks and a black button up shirt.

"You were hoping for this weren't you?" Shana said with a groan as she grabbed Rhea's backpack from the hallway and followed her down stairs.

"No." Jim said with a smile as she put on Rhea's jacket on.

She grabbed her leather jacket from the hook and it put it on. Jim grabbed his black jacket from the hook beside hers and put it on. Shana opened the door and Rhea walked out and she let Jim go behind her and she locked the door and closed the door.

"Get in my car Jim." Shana said as she closed the door.

Rhea was standing beside the car as Shana unlocked the car. Shana put her in the car seat and made sure she was belted up.

"Are you ready for our daughter to go to school?" Jim asked once Shana turned the car on along with the heater.

"I'm not ready for MY daughter to go school." Shana said letting the car warm up.

Jim just shook his head hoping that they were over this stage but now he knew that it was over yet. Shana pulled out into the street then started down the street while Rhea was making chat with her father asking him all different types of questions. About 10 minutes later Shana pulled up in front of Rhea's school.

"I want daddy to walk me." Rhea said once Shana got her out of the car.

"You don't want me to come?" Shana asked her daughter who shook her head no. "Ok then Jim she is all yours." She added with a sad voice.

Jim could tell by the way that Shana sounded she was upset and sad at the time. He picked up Rhea and walked over to where Shana was standing against the car.

"Come on mommy." Jim said grabbing her hand.

Shana looked up at him as he gave her a smile pulling her into the building with them. They might not be a family now but damn Jim was going to make sure they would be some time in the future. Shana held onto Jim's hand as they walked into the school getting some looks from the other couples that where in the hallways dropping their children off at the classes.

"Ok we are here." Shana said pointing to the room.

Jim walked into the room and put Rhea on the floor as the teacher walked over to where they were standing.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Anderson and you must be Rhea." She said with a smile.

"Uh huh Rhea Nicole Fullington." Rhea said with a huge smile.

Shana laughed at Jim's reaction as Rhea said her name. Mrs. Anderson looked at Shana and Jim who watched Rhea go over to where Kimberly and Briana were playing.

"I'm Kim Anderson and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Fullington." She said with a smile.

"Oh we .." Shana said but she was cut off by Jim.

"Yes we are." Jim said while the teacher checked him up and down.

Shana raised a eye brow at him then looked at the teacher who was smiling at Jim.

"We have to go so we will be back at 3:30 to pick her up." Shana said with a smile.

"Ok see you guys then." Mrs. Anderson said as they walked out of the class room.

Jim closed the class room door and watched Rhea through the little window on the door. Shana crossed her arms and looked at him with a smile on her face. You would think by the way he is acting he has been there for her since she was born.

"Come on Jim she will be fine." Shana said tugging at his elbow.

"Ok." Jim said walking away from the door.

Shana grabbed his hand once more and walked out of the school into the cold air. Shana looked at Jim then looked at all the other parents walking around them staring.

"Why did you say that Jim?" Shana asked crossing her arms cross her chest because she had gotten cold. "Why did you say we were married?" she added.

"We would be if we hadn't gotten into that." Jim replied pulling his jacket tighter. "I wanted to marry you." He added.

"Oh god here we go." Shana said looking at him. "You didn't want to marry me Jim you picked your wife over me." She added.

"If I would have known you were pregnant then I would have came after you." Jim said as they walked to Shana's car.

Shana rolled her eyes at him as she unlocked the car and got in.

"Jim you can't be serious. You know that you wouldn't have came after me no matter if I was pregnant or not." Shana said looking at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WOULD HAVE DONE YOU AREN'T IN MY DAMN MIND!" Jim shouted at her making her jerk. "I LOVED YOU MORE THEN WORDS COULD HAVE BEEN SAID BUT FUCK IT ALL TO HELL YOU DONT EVEN GIVE A DAMN NOW!" He added.

He got out of the car and slammed the door. Shana looked at him through the windshield of her. She put the keys back into her pocket and opened the doors and locked it once more and ran after him.

"Jim." Shana shouted trying to get catch up with him because he was walking. "You have no right to yell at me." She added.

"I don't have a right to yell at you?" Jim said with a raised eye brow. "You are the one who kept my own daughter away from me Sha I have a damn right!" he added a little bit louder.

Shana tried to hold her temper at bay because she didn't want to make a scene in public but he was pretty much doing it.

"So it's all about you huh Jim?" Shana said questioning him. "It's all about poor little old man Jim." She added.

"Excuse me?" Jim said as he stopped walking right as she finished her comment.

She knew she had gotten under his skin and looked at him.

"It's all about how I kept her from you Jim and frankly I think its better if you weren't in her life because then she wouldn't see how her father is a old ass drunk and is a manwhore!" Shana shouted at him.

"It's all about me?" Jim said looking at her with a stern voice. "It's all about you damn it Shana you think that my past is now? Well you've got another thing coming because I am not some old drunk I am actually pretty much sober most of the damn time expect for when I go out with buddies or when I'm pissed the fuck off." He added getting her face.

"Jim go to hell." Shana said slapping him in face. "I've had enough of you and if you come near my daughter again I will make sure I call the cops or worse I'll make sure I get full custody of her." She added.

Jim held his face then looked at her. Shana saw anger in his eyes and she had stepped over the line she was never suppose to cross. She stepped back a little bit but he walked forwards. He grabbed her upper arms and jerked her closer to him.

"Listen to me Shana and listen to me damn fucking closely." Jim said in her face. "You take my daughter away from me I am not the same man who would just walk away from things but since she is my daughter I will make sure I get the best lawyer and I will drag all of your shit into the public." He added as he pushed her away roughly.

Shana's heart was pounding but she knew that she had deserved what he said to her because she had crossed that line. She held her chest and grabbed her keys from her pocket and ran towards her car. She got to the car and unlocked it. Before she got into the car she took one last look at Jim with sad and scared eyes before getting into the car.


End file.
